Legacy of the Guardian
by KenyaCalico7743
Summary: The story of Legacy, a white Lucario, who searches for the truth of her bloodline, love, friendship, and more. Based off of the movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. For those who have not seen it, please do to have a better understanding. The New Chapter 6 is up. I have a new story too check it out sometime!
1. The Dream and The Tragedy

**Hello. I'm KenyaCalico7743 and this is my first story. First off, I will not take spams or destructive criticism. If there is to be criticism, please make it positive, polite, and helpful. Secondly, since this is my first story, it is expected to be not the best so don't overpower me with harsh remarks about parts being out of place, characters not acting the way they should, etc. I only ask that you look around those parts to understand the storyline. Please enjoy and let me know if I should continue.**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the movie Lucario and the mystery of Mew, nor the other movies that I have gained inspiration from (Tarzan, Prince of Egypt, etc.) I only own the characters that I have created. 

Chapter 1

On a foggy morning, a group of pokemon was running through the woods, the largest holding a small infant. They soon came to a river near a small marsh and the group came to a halt. A closer inspection revealed a blue, black and yellow bipedal jackal with spikes on her chest and forepaws, four antenna like braids behind her head and a long black mask covering her blue face and garnet red eyes. Around her were three smaller pokemon, also bipedal, but looked more like small pups with masks and two antenna each. In the arms of the elder, a tiny white furred pup was wrapped in cloth in her arms. Noise was heard from behind as the group turned to see a leafy miniature dinosaur with red eyes.

"I was able to get away, but the madmen will be on us soon. We need to hurry with this before they discover the child, Catori" said the dinosaur, a Bayleef.

"Thank you Keitha, this will be quick" said the elder, a Lucario.

"Mother, why are we out here? What is going on?" asked one of the pups, the eldest, a male. "Because Dyami, we can't let the bad people try to take your young sister. If they do, they will do horrible things to her." said Catori.

"Where's papa?" asked a little female pup.

"Doesn't he want to say goodbye?" asked her twin sister.

"Your father, Hiamovi, is busy distracting the bad people." said Catori. "He said his goodbyes earlier, Tadita and Sihu. Now it is our turn. Dyami, set the box on the ground. Keitha, do you have the slumber spell ready?"

"Yes Catori" said Keitha.

Once the now sleeping infant was placed in the basket, Catori removed something around her neck and placed it over the now sleeping innocence. It was a dream catcher with two blue beads, four black ones, and one yellow one on each strand under the ring. It also had three feathers, one from that of a Pigeot, the other two from a Murkrow. She then placed her paw over the little one's shoulder and used her aura to create a symbol on the arm. When she removed her paw, a small picture of a tribal bird appeared first in red, then in black as the light from the aura dimmed down.

"Chenoa" said Catori, "Yes. Chenoa will be your name, my little dove. Our ancestors will watch over you, just as they have for us. May they guide you to a place of safety and serenity and may they also guide you back to the people you were born to. Little ones, say goodbye to your sister."

The three pups put their paws on the little one, closed their eyes, said their wishes and prayers, and then removed their paws. Catori then placed the lid on the basket, went out into the water and let the stream take the young pup down the stream.

As she watches the basket float down the river and out of sight, several men then appeared from the forest and capture the family and the Bayleef away. As Catori is loaded onto the truck, a single tear falls from her eye and all fades into darkness.

I wake up to find myself in my room, beads of cold sweat dripping from my white furred face to my white torso fur. I also find myself breathing fast, almost panting. All of this can only mean one thing, I had that dream again. But why did I have it? How am I related to this tribal Lucario and her pups? Sure I am a white Lucario, and I did have a bird-marking on one of my arms, but that didn't mean I was a tribal Lucario. It was impossible. I lay back down in my bed to recover when I looked toward the clock above my door. 7: 35!

"Ahh! I'm late!" I threw the covers off, brushed out my hair and braided it into antenna like how my species originally has them. I then brushed out my torso fur, grabbed a pecha berry from my emergency stash and ran out the door to the courtyard, almost crashing into soldiers and pokemon along the way. I rushed to the outskirts of Cameron Palace to where my Mistress, Athena Rosary the Valor, and Grandmaster, Horus Cladern the Wise, were waiting for me. "There you are young Legacy. What took you so long?" asked Grandmaster.

"Yes, you normally are here before us. What kept you?" asked Mistress.

"My apologies, I was distracted" I said.

"Distracted? Nothing gets you distracted Legacy. Is there a prince's Umbreon trying to hit on you?" asked Mistress with a smirk.

"No, none are trying to win my heart. I've been having a strange dream for the past few nights and it continues to be more confusing. I normally wake up in the middle of the night when I have that dream but-" I was about to continue when I was interrupted.  
"A dream?" asked Grandmaster. I nodded in reponse.  
"Well perhaps you can tell us your dream on the way to the rendezvous point, hmmm?" suggested Mistress.

"Yes, I think that is better for me" I said before a loud growl was heard.

"But first, we must go into town and have breakfast. It's not good to travel on an empty stomach Legacy" Grandmaster joyfully reminded me.

"Yes sir" I replied as we went into town.  
After we refreshed ourselves and packed up, we rode on the rapidashes that were provided, although mine was a close friend who volunteered to be my ride. His silver mane and tail, thus giving him the name Silver, suited perfectly with his gold eyes and pearl colored coat. As we rode, I told both of my masters about the dream I had.

"What was the young white riolu's name?" asked Mistress.  
"I heard the mother calling the pup, Chenoa. From what she said after, I think the name means 'dove'." I replied.  
Mistress looked like she was fascinated by the dream, but Grandmaster, on the other hand, looked worried, as if he was hiding something.  
"Grandmaster?" "Huh? Oh sorry Legacy, I was just thinking" he said calmly.  
I looked at him confused but let the feeling slide as we rode on to the rendezvous point.  
By the time night came, we reached our destination, the Old Guardian Fort, just two miles away from Cameron Palace. All the other assigned knights and their pokemon welcomed us with food, fires, and cabins. I of course, chose to stay with my pokemon brethren at the pokestables. There was a loft up above the actual stables where I made myself at home with one of the makeshift beds, only to leave it to go to the campfire "passing of the tales". While most of the soldiers told their stories of past battles and fair maidens, Grandmaster wished to talk to me alone.  
"Is there something wrong, Grandmaster?" I asked.  
"Legacy, there's something I should have told you a long time ago" he then reached into his side bag and pulled out something wrapped in what looked like wolven Mareep fabric.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
He then removed the fabric to reveal what I wish I had not seen. It was the dream catcher necklace from my dream. It wasn't a dream though, it was real.  
"I found this in the box that you were sleeping in when I found you at the river about two years ago. I kept this hoping that I would one day find your mother and return you to your family, but I realize now that you may not see your family again, if the dream you had is proven true. I don't know what your real name is, but I called you Legacy when I found you because you were the start of us aura guardians training our pokemon as students of aura, just as Sir Aaron did all those years ago" Grandmaster explained.  
I sat down on one of the benches nearby, needing time to take this all in.  
"So….all I am, all I was trained to be….was a lie?" I asked.  
"No! You are still a part of this family, Cameron Palace, the Aura Guardians. You just weren't born here like the rest of us. But as we all know, in order to be happy, we must find ourselves for who we are, not what we were born to, what we have, or what we were raised / trained to be, but simply for the living beings that we are. Remember that." Grandmaster stated.  
I nodded.  
Suddenly, loud explosions are heard, "It's only fireworks! It must be for the festival of the Guardian!" shouted one of the gatemen.  
As we all watched in awe, we didn't notice that we were under attack as several explosions had bombarded the base and enemy forces made their way inside.  
*Meanwhile at the Palace*  
As the fireworks continue, a single solitary figure runs from the palace staircase to the fountain at the bottom and he looks to the sky.  
"Why are they celebrating? The kingdom is under attack." He then took off under a garden tunnel, "I need answers".  
He soon comes across a familiar building that Sir Aaron once stayed in. As he entered and walked about seeing the many objects in glass cases, he stood in confusion until a voice broke the silence.  
"Lucario." The pokemon, startled, turned to see the source and saw what appeared to be the queen.  
"Oh! Lady Rin!" he replied with joy.  
"I'm afraid I am not who you think I am." She stated as his smile faded away.  
"You see, my name is Lady Ilene and Lady Rin was one of my ancestors." She slowly walked up to the confused creature and gently hugged him.  
"You've been asleep for a long time Lucario" Ilene stated.  
"Is it possible?" asked Lucario.  
"I am telling you the truth" Lucario backed away until he bumped into a nearby display case. "But, I was in this room, just a few days ago"  
"Please believe me, it may seem like days ago, but the reality is you haven't walked this palace for centuries" the queen sadly said.  
The group then went back to the throne room after Lucario realized where and what time he was in, unaware of what has happened at the fort.


	2. Recovery and the Mission

**Hello everyone, KenyaCalico7743 here. First off thank you for the many views, favorites, and reviews. So here is chapter 2 a little longer than the last chapter. Ten pages total for this one. Not too bad I think. **

**Anyway, so you know, most parts of the stories are influenced by music. Last chapter was "Deliver us" from the Prince of Egypt. This chapter doesn't have much of a song inspiration, and some of the chapters might not have a song inspiration, but if they do, I'll let you know. **

**Moving on, I would love rates and reviews, and my main goal is about five or eight reviews per chapter, but any will work. And also, because I'm heading to college and things are going to be crazy over the next few weeks, I may not get as many chapters in, but I will do my best so please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or the movie Lucario and the mystery of Mew, nor the other movies/ songs that I have gained inspiration from (Tarzan, Prince of Egypt, etc.) I only own the characters that I have created. **

**Now, enjoy the story, and remember to rate and review please.**

Chapter 2  
The moon had finally been released from its cloudy river to reveal a horrible site, the old Guardian Fort was blown to pieces, bodies of human and pokémon lay randomly across the fort grounds. I woke up to see the massacre, staring off in disbelief of what just happened. It all had just flashed like lighting, so fast no one remembers. I looked around for any survivors and come across both of my masters, barely alive but terribly injured.  
"Mistress! Grandmaster!" I quickly ran to them and kneeled beside the two. "Just hang on, I'll get you out of here! Silver?" sure enough, the shiny Rapidash appeared unscathed along with another Rapidash latched to a buggy.

With effort, I was able to move my Mistress and Grandmaster to the buggy and I fiercely rode off to tell the news. But as soon as I got a trees length away from the fort, gunshots were heard and a strong pain hit me in the side, forcing me to yelp. Silver looked behind to see if I was ok, but I urged him to go on, putting up an aura field in the process.  
The bullets ceased, however, when I reached the palace bridge, and, exhausted from all the use of power and the bullet wound, I collapsed off Silver right in front of the guards and gave into unconsciousness.

*meanwhile*

Up in the throne room, Ash and the others had just finished discussing about going to the tree of beginning and rescuing Pikachu. Lucario then sensed something coming up the stairs rather quickly to the top of the tower.  
"My Lady! It's Legacy, she's back, but she's been shot" said the messenger.  
The queen gave a fearful gasp as she hurried down the tower to the hospital wing, along with the others, to see the poor white Lucario out on a stretcher covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. As the aura pokémon was taken away, more men examined the load in the buggy, and gave a look of sadness and grief.  
One of the men came over to the queen, bowed in respect, and then spoke. "It's Horus and Athena my lady…I'm afraid they are dead."  
"How did this happen? What happened?" asked the queen, but was answered by a shaking of the head from the old knight.  
"My best guess would be to ask Legacy when she wakes up" suggested the knight.  
"Thank you" the group then headed to the main hospital area where Nurse Joy had finished working on Legacy's wounds.  
"How is she Joy?" asked Jenny, the Queen's maid.  
"I was able to remove the bullet and with a full restore she should be able to be up and moving by tomorrow morning, but I feel so bad about her having to lose both of her masters" she stated sadly.

The queen simply nodded and entered Legacy's room.

*Legacy*

*dream*

"_I was able to get away, but the madmen will be on us soon. We need to hurry with this before they discover the child, Catori" said the dinosaur, a Bayleef. _

"_Thank you Keitha, this will be quick" said the elder, a Lucario. _

"_Mother, why are we out here? What is going on?" asked one of the pups, the eldest, a male. "Because Dyami, we can't let the bad people try to take your young sister. If they do, they will do horrible things to her." said Catori. _

"_Where's papa?" asked a little female pup. _

"_Doesn't he want to say goodbye?" asked her twin sister. _

"_Your father, Hiamovi, is busy distracting the bad people." said Catori. "He said his goodbyes earlier, Tadita and Sihu. Now it is our turn. Dyami, set the box on the ground. Keitha, do you have the slumber spell ready?"_

"_Yes Catori" said Keitha. _

*end dream*  
A strong pain in my side woke me up from the dream that continued to repeat in my head. Cleared vision shows that I was in the hospital wing of the castle, not to my surprise. I never truly like this place, not because of the people, but because of an incident that I had when I was a little pup. Lets just say that shots do not work well for a riolu that was given coffee out of curiosity earlier that day. Anyway, as I was trying to sit up when I heard the door open and the queen stepped in.

"Oh Legacy, you're awake. Thank goodness" she said as she hugged me.

"It's good to see you too your highness" I replied as I, hesitantly, hugged her back.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Athena and Horus, but what did happen?" the queen asked.  
I then explained to her what happened at the fort when I was still conscious.  
*flash back*

_ While watching the fireworks, explosions came from behind the fort, blowing us at least thirty feet away from the source and creating a hole in the wall facing the Tree of Beginning. After the dust cleared, men riding Rhydons stampeded through the fort. _

_I fought hard with my masters by my side, aura sphere after aura sphere, bone rush after bone rush, but there were far too many for us to handle. Then from above a strange Pokémon summoned a solar beam right at us and that was when I blacked out_  
*end flash back*

"Oh my, but do you remember what this Pokémon looked like?" asked the queen.  
I shook my head in sadness, "No, I didn't even see a silhouette of the Pokémon. But whatever Pokémon it was, it knows solar beam. So it's bound to be a grass type. Either way, it's best to increase the guard in case the ambushers were to come here and make an attack." I said.  
The queen nodded in approval. "Yes, I will make sure that the guard count is increased around the palace."  
"Thank you" I replied.  
"Now, you should go ahead and sleep, there is much to do in the morning" stated the queen.  
"Yes your highness" I said as I lay back down in my makeshift bed and she left the room.

*while the queen talked to Legacy*  
Lucario, who was exploring the palace during the time of the Queen's panic, just heard that last part of Nurse Joy's sentence. 'Both masters? What does she mean?' he thought to himself. After deciding to let the thought slide, he walked slowly to see who the subject of the conversation was when Ash noticed him.  
"Hey, there you are Lucario, where were you?" he asked.  
"Something caught my attention and I became curious. What happened?" he asked.  
"Apparently one of the Aura knights was injured and her masters, or teachers, were just killed in an ambush by a neighboring enemy, or so we heard so far" explained Max.  
"Masters?" Lucario looked at Max in slight shock. "How can one pokémon have two masters?"  
"It was a father- daughter team who trained Legacy" stated Jenny

"Father- Daughter team?" asked May.

Jenny nodded in response. "Yes, Athena Rosery and Horus Cladern. Athena was married but only for a short time as her husband was killed in battle. Horus then took his daughter back in after her time of grief and made her his student. They were the perfect team for passing the tradition of father to daughter. Then Legacy came along, but Horus never told us how she came to be part of the family. I guess now we will never know" she hung her head sadly.

"Who exactly is this Legacy? The name sounds familiar but I can't remember how" said Kidd, who appeared behind Brock while all was being explained.

"Legacy was the duo's best student. She was the start of the passing of teaching from Human to Pokémon, but it may also be the only time" Jenny replied.

"Wait, you don't mean the white Lucario do you?" asked Kidd.

"White Lucario?" replied Ash, his friends, and Lucario.

"Yes, no one knows how she is white, but Nurse Joy says it may be a problem in her pigmentation. But regardless of the color she is, she is still noble and strong" Jenny stated.

Ilene then appeared from the hospital room and walked over to the group.

"How's Legacy?" asked Ash.

"She has recovered, but she feels that the palace guard has to increase in case of a kingdom attack" As Ilene explained the situation, Lucario decided to leave the group to see if this 'white Lucario' was real.

He had heard of stories and fairytales of different colored pokémon and has seen the shiny versions, but he had never thought that a real albino of his species could exist. Lucario was about to enter when the doctors then exited the room and closed the door in his face. Abrupt by this, Lucario decided to see her later and meet again with the queen.

"Hopefully Legacy will be joining you on your quest to find Mew. She knows the backlands well so be on your guard in case of ambush attacks if she joins you" informed the queen.

*Legacy*

Once the queen was gone, I sat up on my bed, ignoring the pain on my side as I stood, and made my way, quietly, to the nearest window, which created a view of the library tower. Normally it would be closed at this hour but I knew a way in. I opened the window, summoned my claws from my normally clawless paws, hooked one of my paws to the wall underneath the window and quietly moved out the window, closing it behind me. Slowly I moved down the side of the three story hospital wing to the ground. Once on solid earth, I made my way to the tower.

After three minutes, I was at the bottom of the tower where an air vent was seen on the northwestern side facing the hospital wing. With my claws, I removed the screws just loose enough so I could get the door open, but tight enough to make it look like nothing was done. I moved behind the gate, closed it, and made my way up the dusty spinerak webbed vent that coiled around the inside of the tower. After about ten minutes, I finally was at the end. Carefully, I lifted the vent gate and made my way in to the dark room. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and smiled like I was in heaven, because for now, I was.

*with the others*

Everyone nodded in understanding at the queen's suggestion and just when they were about to head off to sleep, a noise was heard from Legacy's hospital room. Jenny went over and opened the door to reveal an empty room with a made bed and a closed window.

"Oh no, not again" she said.

"What's wrong?" asked Max.

"Oh Legacy's doing it again. Sneaking out the window to avoid treatment and try to make herself stronger. I have a feeling that she is down at the training grounds again" stated Jenny in an annoying tone, when from behind her a light shone from a nearby tower.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"That's the Library tower, but I thought that was closed, unless…" said the queen.

She then motioned for all to follow her, and so they did.

*Legacy*

I decided to try to get my masters deaths off my mind by reading, by far, my favorite book, or document more or less, Sir Aaron's old Journal. So far I have read through the teachings that his old master had passed down to him. Compared to this time, the teachings were far fewer and very simple. But it wasn't the lesson's I had gained in interest in, it was Sir Aaron's own student, his Lucario. For as long as I can remember, I have looked up to this Lucario as a role model and hero for me to stay strong, and by the sketch that an artist drew of Sir Aaron and Lucario, the bipedal jackal was quite handsome. His burning red eyes, the shinning cobalt blue fur, that perfectly toned body, it makes me feel hot just thinking about him. I wished I knew him in person, but that is almost impossible since they only existed one thousand years ago. He was the first every pokémon to gain status as an Aura Apprentice. I always had a feeling that Grandmaster chose to raise me to be a guardian because of this old tradition before he told me the truth. I looked down in sadness as I thought of Grandmaster before he died.

I was deep in thought when I heard a knock at the Library Door and jumped in surprise and shock**.** "Umm, c-come in!" I stuttered.

Just then Lady Ilene entered with a few people behind her.

"So you are here Legacy. You can't stay in the hospital wing very long can you? Are you reading that old journal again?" asked the queen, a hint of tease in her voice.

I quickly hid the book behind my back, trying to make it look like I was not reading it, all while bowing my head in guilt.

"N-no your highness" I lied.

"That's a lie" I heard a deep male voice say that scared me into alarm.

"Who's there?" I stated as I stood to fight.

"Calm down Legacy, it's an old apprentice," said Jenny. She then stood out of the way to reveal another surprise, Sir Aaron's student himself.

"Lucario, this is Legacy, the white Lucario. Legacy, this is-" "Sir Aaron's Lucario" I interrupted Jenny. The Aura Pokémon along with everyone else looked at me with shock.

Not wanting to embarrass myself with glee and excitement, I decided to change the thought, "What? Can't a student learn a little history?"

"No, you're right Legacy," stated Jenny, "however; we wish to ask of you to accompany Ash and his friends on their journey to the Tree of Beginning. After all, you know a majority of the back water Pokémon correct?"

I felt offended by the term of "back water", but I held my tongue.

"Yes, my step-brother is bound to help us if we need a stopping point. Besides, I need something to get my mind off of the events from earlier" I simply stated.

"Then that is a 'yes' from you?" asked the little boy in the green shirt.

I nodded in response but then tilted my head to the side.

"Pardon me, but you are?" I asked the group.

After the introductions, the group of humans went to sleep.


	3. Preparation, start mission, and break

**KenyaCalico7743 here to bring you readers chapter number 3. This chapter was a nightmare to work on but it was worth it. So the inspiration songs for this chapter are "One Family" from Tarzan, "Go! To the tree of Beginning" from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, and "Mew Mew Pudding no theme" from Tokyo Mew Mew. I'm sure the places where the songs come in are pretty easy to see, but if not message me please and I will tell you. It may take me a while to get the next few chapters up, but I will do my best in getting them up as soon as possible so please bear with me. In the meantime, R&R please and also if you see critism, please state it. I can take it and I will accept any help I can get. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon or the movie Lucario and the mystery of Mew, nor the other movies/ songs that I have gained inspiration from (Tarzan, Prince of Egypt, etc.) I only own the characters that I have created. **

Chapter 3

Instead of heading straight to bed, I went to the stables and spent some time alone with Silver. Ever since we were little we were like brother and sister, close friends but never going above that. When I was down on a lesson I failed, he was there to cheer me up just as how I would be there if the tables were turned. Speaking of being down, the two of us exchanged sadness over what happened earlier today along with talking to Mistress's and Grandmaster's Rapidashes. I grabbed the brushes my masters used to clean the firehorses and got to work on trying to help mine relax.

I gave a soft laugh as I worked on Silver's coat, "Coat is in tip-top shape as usual my friend. I'd like to know your secret, but it wouldn't be a secret then would it?" I asked Silver with amusement.

In response, he gave a whinny and a flip of his fiery mane.

*In the ballroom*  
Lucario opened the glass courtyard door to the ballroom and walked toward the center. He stopped to look up and see a banner of Sir Aaron holding the staff in a pose. Lucario was in thought as he heard footsteps behind him. He jumped up to the top of the glass door and tackled the source. Ash struggled under Lucario's arms until the jackel released his grip on the boy.

Ash gasped and glared at Lucario, "Why'd you do that?"

Lucario just stood and looked down at him, "You snuck up behind me. That is always a mistake" he said as he turned to leave.

Ash then got up and spoke, "Hey Lucario. I'm really glad you're coming along with Legacy to help me find Pikachu"

Lucario stopped and turned slightly to the trainer, "This Pikachu, are you it's master?"

Ash looked as if he was taken aback, "Master?" but then he turned and laughed, "Are you kidding? No, Pikachu and I are best friends" he stated while dusting off his hat.

Lucario looked at him with confusion in his eye, "Friends?"

Ash took a few steps toward him, "If one of your friends was lost, you'd want to bring him back too, wouldn't you?"

Lucario then turned his head, "I don't have any friends, and I don't want any" he then walked out of the ballroom leaving Ash to comment, "Nice attitude." He then put his hat back on and left the ballroom.

*back at the stables*

After a while of brushing and cleaning his coat, Silver then perked up his ears and looked in the direction of the castle courtyard.

I followed his gaze and sure enough there was Sir Aaron's Lucario coming from the ballroom steps, to which I looked away to avoid eye contact. I felt my heart race with excitement as I heard him stepping closer to the stables but I kept my cool, hiding my emotions as usual.

"You ride a Rapidash?" he asked closer than I thought he'd be.

I jumped in surprise and turned to him, "Please don't do that, you could give someone a heart attack" I spoke while placing a paw on my chest.

After recovering I simply answered him, "Yes. Ever since Silver and I were little, I've been riding him"

"I see" he stated.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked, glaring at him.

Normally people would see me riding Silver as wrong, awkward, and unnecessary, which is why I take it offensively at times.

He looked at me with a hint of shock in his eyes, "No, nothing wrong with it at all. It's just," he paused looking at Silver then back to me, "I've never seen a pokemon ride another pokemon before"

I snickered at what he had simply stated as Silver snorted in his face.

"What did I say?" he asked in confusion, whipping off the mess that Silver gave him.  
"Oh nothing lets just say that what you just said could be taken the wrong way in this time period. Anyway, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be asleep? After all, you are helping in leading us tomorrow" I reassured him.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to see how the kingdom has changed. But it was interrupted when I was spooked by Ash. I was on my way back to the room I was given until I saw a glow coming from the corner of my eye, so I decided to see what it was" he said looking at Silver.  
"I see, so you got curious at Silver's glow. And back with Ash, he's worried about his Pikachu and not finding him again. I can understand him, but I can't bring back my two friends" I said while looking down.  
"I'm sorry about your masters. The maid said something about you master Horus never telling how you became Athena's student. Do you remember?" he asked.

I looked at him, then to silvers hooves, "Honestly, I didn't know the real story until earlier today." I then explained to him what my master told me.

*flashback*

"_Is there something wrong, Grandmaster?" I asked.  
"Legacy, there's something I should have told you a long time ago" he then reached into his side bag and pulled out something wrapped in what looked like wolven Mareep fabric.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
He then removed the fabric to reveal what I wish I had not seen. It was the dream catcher necklace from my dream. It wasn't a dream though, it was real.  
"I found this in the box that you were sleeping in when I found you at the river about two years ago. I kept this hoping that I would one day find your mother and return you to your family, but I realize now that you may not see your family again, if the dream you had is proven true. I don't know what your real name is, but I called you Legacy when I found you because you were the start of us aura guardians training our pokemon as students of aura, just as Sir Aaron did all those years ago" Grandmaster explained.  
I sat down on one of the benches nearby, needing time to take this all in.  
"So….all I am, all I was trained to be….was a lie?" I asked.  
"No! You are still a part of this family, Cameron Palace, the Aura Guardians. You just weren't born here like the rest of us. But as we all know, in order to be happy, we must find ourselves for who we are, not what we were born to, what we have, or what we were raised / trained to be, but simply for the living beings that we are. Remember that." Grandmaster stated.  
I nodded.  
_*end Flashback*

"That's the story" I told him looking down.

There was a long pause as I looked to the floor, feeling like Lucario was staring at me. I turned my gaze to him only to see him break contact and look away.

I decided to end the conversation, "Well, we better head off to bed. Big day ahead of us after all" "Wait" he stated, grabbing my paw "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier"

I turned and looked into his eyes, "To be honest, I don't know who I am anymore. But until I do find myself, call me Legacy. It's the name my Grandmaster gave me"

I then turned around, released my paw, and went to my room to catch up on some much needed sleep; it was a hard day after all.

Morning came in the form of a green and grey misty abyss spreading across the entire valley. As I brushed out my hair and fur, I thought about how this would be my first mission without my masters by my side. I felt tears well up in my eyes as to who could have done such an action, especially to two of the greatest aura knights Cameron's ever had.

I looked over my dresser and my gaze stopped at a picture of me and my masters that was taken the day I was knighted as an aura apprentice. Horus and Athena were so proud that day and I was happy as I could be. I remember tackling the two of them in joy, my tail wagging like crazy as the queen and observers laughed at the sight. That was the happiest day of my life, but now it's the best memory of my masters. I wiped away the tears from my eyes, gathered up the last of my things for the big journey ahead of me, and made my way down to the meal hall where everyone was going over what to expect beyond the castle.

Knowing already what to expect, I simply grabbed my food and went to the stables to fetch Silver from his stable. Unfortunately when I arrived, Silver was not in his stable but luckly he wasn't gone from the barn. Somehow he was able to escape and move in with his love, a normal rapidash named Fiona, during the night. He probably needed comforted from the situation last night and I don't blame him. As much as I enjoyed watching the two lovers rest, I had to break it up for duty.

"Silver," I whispered while rubbing his neck, "Silver, time to get going"

He slowly moved his head up and looked at me with dead, tired eyes. I moved into Fiona's stable and moved Silver out to get him prepped for the journey ahead. While he fed on his usual diet of oats and chopped berries, I placed my supplies on the back part of his saddle, strapped them on and secured them. I also had a sack filled with berries I was able to swipe from the pantry, not that the cooks needed to know.

"Ok boy, all set. You finished eating?" I asked looking at Silver. He whinnied in approval as I mounted him. Once set, we went to meet with Lucario and the others.

After a word of approval from Kit, I moved first with Silver's burning coat making a glow to lead the way. Lucario followed close behind while using his aura sight to guide him. Kit and the gang followed last in the large jeep the size of an army tank. The gray mist turned into a thick fog as we moved further away from Cameron Palace and closer to the vast wilderness.

As I rode my pearl white steed, I kept alert for any signs of ambush. After the assault last night, I knew that I had to be on my guard. Two close losses is one thing, but losing seven more is out of the question. If I failed this mission in not just rescuing Pikachu, and worse not even to bring Ash to it, I would never forgive myself and never return to Cameron. So I had to make this mission count, because this would determine if I truly deserved to be an Aura Guardian or if I should move on and find the truth of who I really was meant to be. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Silver had stopped abruptly and I went flying off him not so gracefully into the hard grass on the ground.  
"Legacy! Are you ok?" asked Ash in worry.

I pulled myself off the ground, rubbed my snout a bit and shook my head to clear the confusion. "Yes Ash, I'm fine, but why did we stop?" I asked.  
"Brock thought that we should stop for lunch. We've been driving for quite some time and we need to stretch our legs" explained Kit.

"Fair enough" I said as I noticed Silver reaching to grab something off his sadle and sticking his snout it in.

"Silver! Don't you eat all the berries again!" I rushed after him to grab the bag, but he noticed me and took off, swinging the berry bag out of my reach all while whinnying in laughter.

"Silver you glutton, give back the bag!" I shouted while trying to reclaim my stolen stash, but sadly my actions were in vain as Silver kept on rearing his head back out of my reach.

While I was busy with Silver, I heard the humans laughing at our little game. Finally I was able to grab his reins and lower his head to grab the sack.

"You crazed Munchlax! You think I'm gonna fall for your old tricks?" I looked in the bag to see that he hasn't eaten the berries yet. "Good. Now you and I will share the loot instead of you gobbling down all the berries and leaving nothing for me like you did last time." I stated while glaring at him on that last part.

Silver just showed his tongue and shook his head side to side, as was his normal way of mocking me. All I did was roll my eyes and tied the bag in a knot.


	4. Speed and Sparks

**Hello everybody! KenyaCalico7743 here! First off, let me apologize for taking so long to get this up. College has not been so kind to me, but I am pulling through, so please understand the concept of the situation and that I may not be putting up chapters for a while. But like I had said before, I will do my best in getting this story done. **

**Now, I want you all to know that I am thinking of making two sequels to this, but those may not come for a while. I have the outlines made, I just need to write everything and all that. But sadly those may not come til either the winter break, spring break or even the summer break that I have this year so please be patient with me until further notice. **

**As for this chapter, the inspiration songs are "Run Free" and "You can't take me" from Spirit stallion of the Cimarron. There were no others songs, but if this chapter reminds you of a song, please let me know and I will look into it, help is much appreciated from anyone. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know if I should continue. Don't forget to R&R please! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the movie Lucario and the mystery of Mew, nor the other movies that I have gained inspiration from (Tarzan, Prince of Egypt, etc.) I only own the characters that I have created.**

**Chapter 4**

While Brock prepared lunch, Lucario was sitting on a boulder all by his lonesome eating Cherri berries from a vine that was growing on the side. The boulder was a good distance away from the humans, probably because of his still long lasting shock of waking up in a distant time era. I can't blame him though, if I were in his paws, I would feel the same way. He looked so handsome against the gray sky, which brought out the blue within his fur and the bold black stand out. I felt my heart race as I looked him up and down, my tail swishing back and forth while doing so. Our eyes met for a moment, to which I decided to break contact, feeling like I was staring him down. I felt my face grow hot from embarrassment as I barely noticed the blush on my muzzle.

As for me, I was up on a small ledge looking out for any dangers that may lie ahead of us. Seeing that there was no danger, I jumped down off the ledge and looked for Silver. Seeing that he wasn't here, I morphed the aura that was in my hands into a mold of a human hand and brought it to my lips, creating a high pitched whistle. In a minute, Silver came rushing from the fields over to me.

"So, are you up for free winding boy?" I asked with a grin. He looked at me and neighed in strong approval.

"Alright," I mounted him and grabbed the reins tightly, "let's go boy! Hyah!"

The two of us were off across the field, the wind moving around our forms, the feeling of flying in the air swirling in our minds.

Everything around us seemed to disappear when I felt a sudden slash of wind move right past my right ear tip. I turned behind me to see what I was hoping to stop last night, the ambush of attackers that destroyed the fort, a destructive group of Pokémon hunters, because of the furret belts and zigzagoon caps, riding on the backs of Rhyhorns, and wildly yodeling to try and get Silver off the track. I looked over toward the cliffs to see Lucario and the others following on the top edge of the mountainside.

Silver started to neigh nervously, to which I lowered my head and whispered, "Ok boy, we'll have to show these guys who's the fastest ride around here. Let's show them what you're made of! Let's go, hyah!"

I shouted the last part and Silver started picking up speed. For some time now, Silver and I have been practicing our riding skills. From the time that he was a ponyta to when he officially became my riding Pokémon, the two of us knew that Silver had a special gift, and that was fast natural speed.

The two of us have been practicing hard to increase his speed to maximum for years and we have accomplished that goal at an amazing 50 mph, not even tiring at that speed. Although rumor has it that he can ride faster than that, but regardless, right now, we needed whatever speed we could muster out of him. As we rode, one of the hunters caught up with us and made a move to punch me in the face. In an attempt of fake out, I moved to the side of Silver, kept ahold of his mane, my foot on part of his saddle, and disappeared in plain sight. Once I got my grip, I moved my feet to the ground jump back up and kick the guy in the nose, knocking him off. But in the process, I would have been thrown off if it weren't for Silver's mane throwing me around his head and back to the saddle, increasing speed with that. The others tried to make attempts to do the same as the first, but were met instead with several of my slate-headed arrows straight through the noggin.

At the last arrow, Silver whinnied back at me and made an effort to grab my attention. Once he did, I realized that we had to come up with some sort of plan, because we were heading straight for the edge of a plateau like cliff at breakneck speed.

"Ok Silver, time to fly boy" I stated, to which he turned and looked at me like I had lost it.  
"Don't worry, as the fastest ride in the kingdom, you should be able to do this. Just use your bounce attack at the edge and we should be fine" I reassured him, "Come on boy! Let's do this!" I whipped his reins, clicked my heels and bent down, giving him a little less weight to worry about. I began to feel his speed increase to maximum as we neared closer to the edge.  
"Steady Silver," I said as we were just inches from the edge, getting closer by the second until, "NOW!"  
He then jumped onto the ledge, paused for a moment and he took off in the air like a rock to a slingshot. The two of us were literally flying across the valley as the air made our pelts shiver in pure delight. I looked over my shoulder to see the hunters in pure shock, one of them tossing his hat to the ground. I chuckled to myself as we landed on the land nearby land edging closer to the Tree of Beginning. Once the two of us stopped, I jumped off of Silvers back and we both started jumping and hollering in victory.  
"See? I told you, you could do it!" I joyfully shouted as I hugged Silver's neck. Just as I released him from my grip, the jeep and Lucario arrive.  
"Legacy, what was that?!" cried Max in excitement, "That was the most amazing ride I had ever seen!"  
"It's obvious that you and Silver have a strong bond between the two of you because I can't think of any other human-Pokémon team that could pull off that" said Brock.  
"I heard that training a Rapidash was hard enough, but to have it jump over a 60 meter wide valley opening? That's just incredible!" exclaimed Ash.  
I felt my face grow hot and I could tell I was blushing, "It's really Silver that you should comment on. I just gave him the inspiration to make him jump" I said.  
I looked over at Lucario, who didn't look impressed at all. He just kept a straight face and gave me a head nod.  
'What's with him? According to Sir Aaron's journal, Lucario would normally ask questions to gain more knowledge' I thought to myself.

I decided to let it all pass and we continued our journey to the Tree of Beginning. We were all in the bottom of a small stony valley moving as fast as we could to get away from the ambushers and to the tree when Lucario suddenly used his Aura sense and started slowing down. Silver started coming to a halt, which I held on to in hopes of not repeating what happened earlier. A few minutes after we stopped, we all understood what cause Lucario to halt, straight from the ground came powerful blast of water, multiple geysers activating in explosive ways. I looked around to see if there was a way around the geysers, but sadly no avail. "Hey Legacy!" called Kit from the Van, "There's a hot spring here so I think we're going to take a break until the geysers stop"  
I nodded, "that may be the best option because I can't see another way around them."  
So we stopped to wait out the plunging water.

I let Silver off the reins to roam around the ground while the humans played in the Hot spring. As I sat under a nearby tree reading my old journal, I noticed that Lucario was on a boulder nearby looking at the humans.  
'Oh, wait right there Lucario' I thought to myself, reaching for a sketchbook.

During my time as an Aura Guardian, I was taught the ways of art, music, swordsmanship, and dance. I found sketching to be an easier way to release stress than fighting, especially when outdoors. I grabbed my best pencils, formed an aura hand and started working on Lucario. I noticed that the wind was moving his antenna a little so it became a little difficult. I focused more on his face, especially his eyes, to give that watchful protective twinkle that seemed to glimmer from them. The shading was difficult in some areas and easier in others, but it came out the way I wanted. After a while, I finally had my sketch, and it looked just like the old pictures of Lucario with Sir Aaron by his side, except that this was a fresh picture.

As I dusted off the excess shavings, a shadow covered the sketchbook. I looked up to see Lucario looking down on me, causing me to jump up and hit my head hard on the branch above me.

"Ow! Arrrgh son of a Blaziken that hurt!" I growled while dropping my sketchbook, the Lucario picture laying face up. I rubbed my head a few times, knowing that a bump was going to form there, and bent down to grab my sketch book, only to feel that it wasn't there. I opened my eyes, looked up and saw Lucario holding my sketchbook and glance from it to me.

"Did you draw this?" he asked.

I immediately turned Cherri berry red and stood up, "Ummm yes, but I can get rid of it if it's bothering you" I said while barely touching the book.

Lucario then pulled his arm back and that caused both of us to fall backwards, with me on top of the male aura Pokémon. I pulled myself up and saw that his eyes were spot on with mine. Sunset amber meeting dark Garnet, black and blue meeting black and white, nose to nose, so close that I think Lucario's blush merged with my own, making me feel hotter. I pulled back and jumped up, breathing irregularly and covering my muzzle with my paws to try and hide the blush. Lucario looked up at me with shock as I turned my back to him.

"I'm so sorry Lucario! I-I-I-I lost my footing and slipped. And I...I…Oh what's the use!" I shouted as I prepared to hit myself in the face.

"Hey!" he said while grabbing my paw, putting a look of shock on my face. "There is no need to be hard on yourself like that. It was a simple mistake, we all make them. Don't let this simple stunt get to your head. Alright?"

He then handed me my sketchbook with a small smile on his face. "You are a great artist by the way, just next time, ask before you draw anyone else, alright?" I nodded in response as he left to do his own business.


	5. Bonds and Truth, past and pain

**Hello Everyone. I'm back with another chapter, but to warn you, this does get very intense and gory. This is my first try with battles so please give a light criticism and no flames please. I worked very hard on this and I need to work more on this, but hopefully it is understandable. If not, I will try to explain it as best as I can in steps, words, whatever is necessary. **

**Ok, song inspiration time.  
First is "Christina's theme" from Assassin's creed 2  
Second is more of a scene. For those who have seen the movie this is based off of, look to the part of the Story of Ash and Pikachu. **

**Third, "Siren" by Nightwish from their album "Once"**

**Fourth, closest song I can think of for this one is "Labored and Lost" from Assassin's Creed Revelation's soundtrack 2. **

**That's it for the songs and video inspiration. **

**Also, I decided to rewrite this chapter, so for those of you who have read the original, I am sorry for the confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the movie Lucario and the mystery of Mew, nor the other movies that I have gained inspiration from (Tarzan, Prince of Egypt, etc.) I only own the characters that I have created.**

**Chapter 5 **

*Lucario's P.O.V.*

I walked away from Legacy after that little accident back to my post and sat on the boulder. I took a quick glance back to the spot where Legacy was and realized that she left. 'Probably went to check on Silver' I thought to myself. She is so different from the other Lucario's I have met. So different that…she reminds me of…my former mate.

_*Flashback: Cameron Palace: Three years before the big battle*_

_It was the annual winter ball that the palace always held for the village. All the different Kings, queens, knights and locals were attending and dancing out on the floor, even the Pokémon were taking part in the human festivities. I preferred not to dance and observe the festivities since I knew for a face that I was not one for parties. This night, however, was different because this was the night that I met…her. _

_I was just simply observing the dance floor when a figure of blue and black caught my attention. I looked over to the entrance of the ballroom and saw the most beautiful creature on two legs. Her fur was shimmering against the golden tiles of the dance floor while the black band was bold against her ruby red eyes. The pale yellow fur that covered her torso gracefully shaped her thin petite figure while her spike brought attention to her small busted chest. Her blue fur around her legs also fitted her hourglass shaped waist area and her small curved backside where her thin tail swished back and forth in rhythm with the music that played. As I observed a little more, it came to my attention that her master placed a red rose on her left ear, adding a since of feministic quality to her. I was in a trance that I didn't even hear Sir Aaron come up behind me. _

"_Lucario? Why don't you ask that female to dance? You seemed interested in her" he suggested. _

"_I…umm, well…I guess I will…"I stuttered as I made my way to her. _

_Once I did, she was looking out to the dance floor, not noticing that I had come close to her. _

"_Lovely dance floor is it not?" I asked, trying to make conversation. _

_She turned to me with shock but then relaxed, "Yes, quite a dance floor indeed. A lovely ball this is too" she said. _

_And that is what started our connection. I learned that her name was Hermione and that she and her master were visiting the castle from the land called Sinnoh. The two of us had grown really close over the time that she stayed at the castle that it grew more into a relationship and soon to marriage over a course of a year. After our marriage, six months later, she had an egg and we were to have a son. Sir Aaron, who volunteered to look after Hermione while her master was in Sinnoh, had agreed that our family should have a break from the duties; little did he know that it would be the greatest mistake that he and I ever made. _

_While we were out on the trail, we were ambushed by rogues from another kingdom. As Sir Aaron and I fought, Hermione and the unhatched egg were riding off ahead to try and get away, but they didn't get far enough. For from the trees above, I charazard landed in front of Hermione and chased her into the woods. I tried to follow but I was too late. The egg was cracked and destroyed and Hermione's body lay lifeless and cold soaked in blood and stab wounds. _

_After her funeral, the ambushers were caught and executed. But I had loved no other, nor did I seek another mate. Lucarios mated for life and if the mate dies, it was up to the other to find another and move on, or to stay loyal to their former love and not seek another. I made that choice and focused on being a guardian instead._

_*End Flashback*_

That memory brought back so much pain that it felt like I was dying in lava. The simple memory of those ruby eyes and that beautiful smile brought back the tears I cried at her funeral. I remembered the rage I felt when the guilty were executed, but I knew nothing could bring my precious Hermione back. But, Legacy reminds me so much of her. Both so alike, but yet so different, so perfect but yet not, am I drawn to her? Do I love her so much to move on? No, I can't be, she has tribal blood and she is too occupied to settle down. I must wait and see what happens. And even if she isn't the one for me, perhaps we can still stay friends. But she is incredible, like how she and Silver rode across the plains to escape those poachers. The wind in her fur, making her antenna move like real hair, the look of fire in her amber eyes, that cocky smile of hers when she outran the hunters, and, of course, that silly celebratory dance she did with Silver. Legacy is amazing in so many ways that I can't even count. I want to be with her, but there is something that is holding me back. What it is, I can't really say. I will have to wait and see, but for now, I must keep my distance.

*Legacy's POV*

Later that night, the humans and I gathered around the campfire brock made earlier to tell stories. I had told them of my dream and the tale of my fondest adventures of Cameron and the world beyond. Although the tales were long, everyone seemed intrigued, well almost everyone. Lucario was keeping himself distant again from us, sitting on a lone stone that was a good six feet away from the fire not even making an effort to listen. I started to feel worried about him, but then I thought back to the shock thought that I had before, and let it slide again. But surely he would've wanted to at least sit next to me by the warmth of the fire.

"Legacy? Are you alright?" asked Max.

"Huh? Oh, yes I am fine Max. I was staring into space" I lied.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, you were saying Ash?" asked Max.

"Huh? Oh, where was I? Oh yeah, that's right, I left off with Pikachu. You see Pikachu and I may be friends now, but things weren't always so great" explained Ash.

"Oh really, how so?" I asked.

"I didn't think Pikachu liked me at all. I can't even remember how many times he hit me with electric attacks" said Ash as he held a hand to his chin.

"So when did things change for you?" asked Kidd

"Yeah Ash" said May.

"How did you and Pikachu become best friends if Pikachu wanted nothing to do with you? asked Max.

"I guess it all started when that flock of Spearrow attacked us. There were so many of them I thought I was done for, but then Pikachu rushed to my rescue. I'll never forget that moment" there was a quick pause as he closed his eyes for a moment and opened them once again, "I knew then that I can count on Pikachu, and I knew if felt the same way about me" said Ash.

"Wow" said Max.

"That's a great story Ash" replied May.

"I'll say. That is going in my collection of favorite tales from friends" I said with a confident smile.

"We've had a lot of close calls since but we've always pulled through cause we believed in each other" said Ash.

I looked over and noticed that Lucario looked away from the group. Was he in thought? What was he thinking? So many thoughts ran through my head before he finally spoke.

"You humans are all alike" he shouted before standing to his feet, "you can't be trusted" he stated before walking off.

"Hey wait a minute!" shouted Ash as he ran ahead of Lucario and stopped in front of him, "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

Lucario stopped and looked at him, "You would leave Pikachu without hesitating if you had too"

Ash looked at him with insult in his eyes, "There's no way I would ever abandon Pikachu!" he shouted.

Lucario simply moved around him, "Your word means nothing" he stated as he moved past Ash.

'Oh no, this can't be good' I thought as I ran over to the scene.

Ash then turned to Lucario with anger and hatred on his face and growled at Lucario, "How do we know Sir Aaron betrayed the queen like you say? Why don't you tell us the real story Lucario, you deserted Sir Aaron and the queen, didn't you?" said Ash as the rest of us joined them.

Lucario glared back at Ash, "What did you say?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"This isn't helping Ash!" said May

"I didn't start it" replied Ash

"Uh, not good" I thought as I knew what was coming next.

"What makes you think Pikachu didn't run off and desert you, because it didn't want you for a master?" growled Lucario as he started walking off.

Ash, unable to keep his anger anymore shouts, "Take that back!", and lunges for Lucario.

The two started rolling down the hill and into the now cold hot spring, duking things out in the water.

"Stop Ash!" shouts May.

"Knock it off!" yells Brock.

Seeing the battle have no end, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I ran into the water, moved in-between the two creatures, and summoned a force palm that scooted the two of them a good four feet in both directions away from me.

"That's enough! Both of you!" I shouted with rage in my voice, earning shocked faces from everyone. "Listen, yes Lucario some humans can't be trusted, but no Ash is not one of those humans. And Ash, Lucario didn't abandon the queen, something happened that caused him to think like that. Now, look, we're on this trip together, we're almost at the tree to rescue Pikachu. We're finding him tomorrow, so can't you two settle your differences aside to work together for now? It's what the queen would want. You both know this" I said while looking from Ash to Lucario and repeated until the end.

"Why do you just get in the way?" asked Lucario as he stood in the water, "how do we know your masters died in an ambush anyway? Maybe you let that rage of yours get the better of you and send you into a blind massacre, making you kill your own masters!"

I looked at him first with shock, and then gave him the coldest glare that I could give him. That hit me harder than any blow that I could have received from battle. What does he know? He knows nothing about me and doesn't need to know. Now I was beginning to question myself of looking up to him as a hero.

I was about to respond when something lunged at me from the Cliffside, making me dive into the water.

"Legacy!" The others shouted, except for Lucario who stood with shock of what happened just now.

*Lucario's POV*

I slunk my head slightly and shivered with fear as Legacy gave me the coldest glare I have ever seen in return for what I had just said, instantly regretting it. She was about to respond when something from the opposite cliff just suddenly tackled her into the water. The humans shouted her name as I stood still, frozen by her glare. I then hear a boasting, greedy laugh from the Cliffside as I looked up to see the ambushers from earlier, only this time with more Pokémon.  
"It's about time I got her! She'll make a great addition to the enslavement camp! Just as that other Lucario and all the Pokémon of the world!" shouted the leader, a rather large man with as much greed as he had muscle. His dark eyes glaring down at the tackle sight, with a smile only a true poacher was born with, he looked for blood to see if one had died.  
I looked over at where Legacy was tackled and saw bubbles beginning to multiply as ripples began to appear more frequent. Suddenly, two figures appeared from the water, one of a tall red white and yellow, the other of black and white. I instantly realized that the figures were Legacy fighting a very battle scared Blaziken. When the two of them landed on the land near the cliff, I saw something that brought back what I said earlier. Legacy's eyes were burning with pure rage as her now teeth baring mouth let out a dangerous beast like growl, claws extended from her clawless paws. I saw her looking over to me and the others as she shouted "Go!" in a voice that I didn't recognize, one of a true beast. I instantly ran over to Ash and moved him out of the water, out of the battle zone.  
"Hurry! We must move out of here!" I shouted to the others as I carried Ash.

Once we were a safe distance, I saw probably the most scaring battle that I have ever seen.

The Blaziken roared from the top of his lungs at Legacy as it prepared to fight. The leader of the ambush team looked down at the two fighters waiting for the first move, his gun in his hand.  
"This is getting boring fast, Blaziken, take out this sick puppy and let's put her in her place! Flamethrower attack!" shouted the Leader.

I started to sweat because a Lucario's biggest weakness was fire type Pokémon and Blaziken was at the top of the most destructive to the species. While I was doing that, the fire bird then shot a large river of fire at the young female who didn't even flinch. All she did was place her paw up against the flames as they engulfed her. Once the flames, everyone looked on in disbelief as Legacy was standing there full bodied, not a burn or scratch on her, but instead a shield of blue surrounds her thin form like water to a fish. She placed her paw down and gave a dark grin, from I distance I could have sworn I heard her say, "my turn", in a tone that would easily give you frostbite on your ears and tail. She then lunged for the firebird, fangs bared and claws extended as she tackled the bird fangs first and blood started spilling everywhere on that ledge. I heard the humans scream as I lowered my ears. She does go into a blind rage when she gets angry, and I am the one who triggered it. What have I done? Legacy, I never should have said that. My anger had the better of me. I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me, which I doubt you will. As I watched the fight, I noticed that something glowing red was coming from Legacy. I squinted my eyes to see the shape of a bird on Legacy's arm glowing brightly as her eyes did.

The battle between the fighters was over as soon as it started, with Legacy being the killing victor, hovering over the now blood slain dead Pokémon. Her gaze soon turned to the ambushers and the greedy human, blood stained on her mouth, body, and claws. She then lunged at the ambushers and once again fangs first where blood and screams were being heard all around.  
"We've got to stop her!" said Ash as he started rushing to the other side of the spring.  
"No!" I shouted as I ran after him, but it was too late. He was already up the hill side before I could even grab him. Everyone soon followed, including Silver, who appeared shortly after the screams from the Blaziken.  
The fight was taken to an open plain that was a good half mile away from the springs. Legacy already took out two riders and their Pokémon and was closing in on the leader. The rest of us tried to keep up with the battle as it was coming to a close. At long last, after several hours and Pokémon battles, Legacy finally came face to face with the leader.  
"Think you're that tough huh girly? Well you know what? You're not! Every single Pokémon that you have killed is weak! And you're going to join either the dead ones or the ones at the enslavement camp! So let's put you in your place…" he said while preparing his dagger to attack.  
Legacy made a quick swerve-like run towards him and tackled him just far enough to avoid the blade from hitting her side but close enough that she can grip his neck down in a vice-like bite. She slashed and scratched him while he was down so much that when he stood, his still beating heart was visible. She then gave him one last glare before she ran to him and struck her claws straight through his heart. He then looked at her and spoke his final words.  
"Heh, not bad. Dangerous like death himself, just like your father"  
He then collapsed to the ground and the blood soaked into the grass. Legacy towered over the lifeless body, gazing her deadly glare downward as his dark skin started to pale from blood loss. She then turned her head to the other dead bodies while breathing heavily and unevenly.  
With a turn of a head toward the moon, she then howled a blood curling sound that would send anyone to the grave out of fear and fright. She then stopped and lowered her head while shaking it in her paws.

*Legacy's POV*  
I shook my head from the dizziness I felt. Once I was finished, I looked at my paws and realized that they are soaked in blood. I franticly looked at my body and the ground below to see dead bodies of the ambushers from before, blood turning the grass red. I then looked over toward the trees and saw the others looking at me in fear. My eyes widen in shock and fright as I realized what had happened. Lucario's theory, of me killing my masters, was proven true with this attack.  
"No…no NO!" I said as I panically looked at the bodies again, backing away as I did so.  
"Legacy, wait" Lucario said as he approached me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and start backing up.  
"Guess what you said is the truth. I do get in the way of things, just like I did now," I said as my voice began to break, "I killed these men, so this proves that I just might've killed my masters."  
"Legacy, listen to me, I was not thinking back there. I had no idea of what power you possessed when in tribal mind-set" he pleaded  
I looked at him hard in the face, "Well now you do. I hope your happy" I said as I started turning and walking away not caring what he did.

*Lucario's POV*  
Legacy was starting to walk away with hurt in her eyes. Oh Arceus, what have I done? I began to run to her.  
"Legacy wait, please!" I said while running ahead to get in front of her. I stopped in front of her with no words to say.  
"Why stop me when you know the truth now? You won, aren't you satisfied?" she said to me.  
"No, I'm not. Not when I hurt someone unexpectedly. I should have thought before I spoke. I realize my mistake now" I said to her, pleadingly.  
She then glared at me, "It's a little late now for that. You should have realized your mistake from the start. Humans are all alike? Maybe pokemon are all alike too, can't be trusted," she said while walking past me, "or forgiven. Especially the one who has deceived me all these years"  
I was confused on that last part, "What do you mean Legacy? Who has deceived you?" she looked back at me again, this time with anger.  
"Is your skull that thick?! Who else do you think I would read about so much not just to learn history, but to develop the perfect dream guy? Who else would I know so much about that I would kill the best historian on Aura Guardians? Who is this person, or should I say pokemon? It's obvious!" she shouted to me, growling.  
I lowered my ears a bit, still confused, looking at her with shock in my eyes.  
She then groaned and shook her head, "God, Arceus! Sir Aaron's journal told me you were stubborn and a lone wolf, but it never mentioned that you were clueless too! I can't believe the hero I looked up to for so long is nothing but a mindless idiot!" she looked at me this time with disbelief.  
That's when it hit me. Of course, Sir Aaron's journal! That's how she knew it was me from when we first met! That's why she was looking at me all the time! And the drawing! It was all making since now. I thought originally that Sir Aaron was her hero because of his teachings and whatnot, but now I realize that it was me all this time! She looked up to me somehow as a hero, and I was letting her down by acting the way I am now, what I had called her earlier, how I treated her. I looked at her with sad understanding.  
"I see, Sir Aaron wasn't the one you looked up to, it was me wasn't it?" I asked her.  
"Finally he gets it, but you know what? You should have realized that earlier bud, cause now I am really thinking that Sir Aaron is the one I should look up to now. At least it wouldn't have taken him that long to realize the truth" she started walking away.  
I started getting angry with this, "at least it didn't take him or me at least two years to figure out my own dangerous side!"  
Legacy stopped and turned to me, "What was that?!"  
Ash then spoke up, "Come on you two I don't think we need two fights in one night"  
"Why don't you do us all a favor Lucario, go back into that staff and sleep for another thousand years so that brain of yours can function once again huh?" Legacy spat back.  
That did it; I growled and attempted to tackle her, but she saw it coming and dodged it. I got back to my feet and prepared to fight while Legacy did the same, both of eyes glaring daggers at each other.

*Ash's POV*  
This was beginning to be too much as I watched the battle between Legacy and Lucario unfold.  
"I'll make sure you regret ever fighting me Lucario, or should I say stupid faker?!" shouted Legacy as she lunged for Lucario, claws prepared to strike. Lucario detected this and dodged the attack while hitting Legacy in the back, she recoiled though and gave him a focus punch to the face. He ended up down on the ground with a punch mark on his cheek. Legacy then jumped up to attempt coming down with an iron tail, but Lucario quickly recovered and got to his feet, all while Legacy created a cloud of dust so thick, it was almost like the fog came back. I couldn't see anything, but I heard many attacks and grunts from the two fighting types.  
"Swellow, come out!" I shouted while grabbing Swellow's pokeball. The sparrow pokemon came out, ready to battle.  
"Swellow, use gust attack to clear this dust cloud!" I shouted. The bird used its wings in a rapid motion and sure enough the dust cleared, but the two jackals didn't notice it.  
"Thanks Swellow, return!" I shouted as Swellow returned to it's pokeball. I went back to watching the fight.  
Legacy and Lucario were both panting on the ground, covered in marks, cuts, and bruises.  
"Heh, not bad, for an old antique" gloated Legacy.  
Lucario made a Lunge for her again, only for her to jump high up straight into the air.  
"Now face my signature move Lucario, chainsaw combo!" she shouted while attempting a rollout in the air, spinning rapidly while summoning an iron tail.  
"What in the world?!" shouted Lucario as the chainsaw became more predominant.  
Legacy then moved through the air like a rubber ball in a tiled room, moving from one place to the next at high speed before hitting Lucario straight in the stomach area, sending him flying into a nearby boulder. She backflipped after attacking, landed on her feet and stood again, waiting for him to move. Suddenly a ball of light appeared from above the dust cloud formed by Legacy's chainsaw attack and was aiming straight for Legacy, which she stepped out of the way.  
"Hmph, you're out of ideas and attacks" she stated while waiting for him, who was no longer present at the boulder.  
"Huh?" Legacy said looking around for him, only to be landed face down by a blow to the back.  
"Grrr, fighting dirty now huh? Well I'll show you!" she shouted while cartwheeling over a few strides to get a good distance. Lucario landed on his feet, but stumbled. She must have hit him hard before that made him kneel. Legacy started summoning the largest Aura sphere I have seen yet and prepared to attack.  
I couldn't stand watching anymore, something had to be done. So I gathered up my guts and started running at the fight, the others yelling at me to get away. Legacy then sent the sphere flying at Lucario, but I was in the way just in time.  
"That's enough!" I shouted while the sphere hit me.  
"Ash!" I heard my friends say before passing out.  
*Legacy's POV*  
I was too caught up in my anger and adrenaline to notice Ash running as I sent the Aura sphere at Lucario. It was only when I heard him yell 'that's enough' when I realized what happened. The dust cleared to reveal Ash on the ground, blacked out from the attack. Lucario looked from me to Ash and back to me, with shock, pain and disbelief on his face. I was also shocked by this, realizing that I let my anger get the better of me and blind me in an attempt of showing Lucario my power, only to end up hurting an innocent human in the process. Not wanting to hear the other's anger, I ran off as best as I could, all while tears ran down my face. Lucario said the truth again, I am a killer….a powerhouse…a monster.  
*Lucario's POV*  
I was on the ground when Ash took the hit instead of me. I was shocked by this, and by Legacy's face. I saw the tears form in her eyes as she realized what she had done, and she took off into the near by woods. I gathered up as much strength as I could to try and run after her, but no avail. I instead turned my attention to Ash, who was out cold on the ground.  
"Ash?" I said as I held him in my arms, shaking him slightly, "Ash, pull yourself together!" I said while shaking him more, earning a moan out of him.  
"Lu-lucario?" he said quietly. I breathed a sigh of relief when he spoke.  
"Thank goodness, I thought you were killed" I then sighed, "I underestimated her powers, and her strength. She really is a killer" I said, only to get a slap in the face by Ash.  
"You moron, that fight was pointless" he said while trying to get up.  
"Ash is right Lucario, that fight was pointless" said Max, "we know you didn't start it, but Legacy's right. If she knew so much about you, you would at least think that she had feelings for you"  
"I have to agree with Max on this one" said May, the other two nodded along.  
"But I can't love her back, especially after my last-" I stopped, not wanting to go any further.  
"Last what?" asked Ash.  
I sighed in defeat as I explained what happened with Hermione and my unborn son, and how I promised not to fall for anyone again. But I also told them that Legacy reminded me much of my precious Hermione, especially when we fought. The two of us would fight just like how Legacy and I did, except without the tribal mode.  
"So you liked Legacy but now you hate her?" asked Max  
"It's not that I hate her, she's just…just…" I trailed off, realizing what I was saying all while looking away.  
May somehow made her way in front of my face, "You like her don't you? And honestly, even after all that's happened, I still think she likes you too. You two just need to balance things out, that's all" she reassured me.  
I turn my gaze down from her and took her words in. As I thought more about it, I realized that I am rather fond of Legacy. 'Those amber eyes of hers, especially from earlier with our 'little accident' when her eyes met my own. Sunset amber set against ebony and snow, glow against shimmer, her hot breath against mine- Oh Arceus what the hell! I am in love with her damn it!' I stood to my feet and looked around.  
"We need to find Legacy. May, thank you" I looked at her with happiness.  
"You're welcome" she replied.  
"Come on!" Ash said, "Lets go find Legacy!" Ash shouted and everyone nodded then went running to the jeep as I looked to Silver.  
"Would you be willing to forgive me for what I have done to your friend long enough so we can find her?" I asked, embarrassingly.  
He lifted his head up and down and neighed.  
"Alright, and I promise I won't hurt her anymore" I said, he looked at me for a minute.  
"And I promise a bush full of apples for you as a reward" he then looked satisfied and turned so I can get on his back. I hopped on and, with the jeep coming into view, we rode off into the woods to find the one whose heart I broke.


	6. The Real Past

**Heya Guys! Kenya here. First off, sorry for not updating for a while, I kinda went brain-dead for a while as you can see with my other stories. Plus school has gotten in the way but luckily it is finals week and I decided to take a small break by posting this up. I don't know when I will be posting the other sequels as I have said in the past, but hopefully you guys can be patient with me on this. I will do my best in posting more chapters for the upcoming summer, but no official guarantees. I just hope that this chapter does make sense, since it is over 21 pages long. If anyone is confused about this, please let me know and I will explain as soon as I can. **

**For now, enjoy! **

Legacy of the guardian Ch. 6: The real past

Legacy's POV:

I ran as far as my feet and aura could take me as my eyes were clouded with tears from so much pain after what I did. I was a monster, a true monster that could not control her own anger. I was running so far away from the group that I didn't even realize that I was almost lost.

I stopped to let my feet gain their strength back and let my stressed mind relax a bit, I wiped away my tears, all while trying to clear my nostrils. Once I was satisfied, I picked up a scent that seemed familiar but I couldn't remember how. A combination of scents that made my heart race, but I don't understand why. I followed my nose until I came across an old shack completely surrounded by moss and trees. The wood was a greyish color that reeked of forest musk, but also with the scent that I smelled earlier. I stepped inside the tight building and saw a few small flasks filled with odd liquids. I also noticed a shell with a large Honchcrow feather tied with incense sticks. That's when it came to me, these were items that belonged to a shaman. I took a few steps back because the smell was overwhelming when I felt my foot slip on something crystal smooth. I looked down to see a time flower. It's crystal blue colored body started to twist as a blue orb was released and a blast of soundless color spread to reveal a vision that sent chills up my spine.

_Vision_

_From the hill side came a family of Lucarios, a shiny battle scared male carrying a heavily pregnant sky blue female, who was sweating and clutching her stomach, whimpering from pain. From behind the two came a navy blue male with a long scar that forced his right eye closed, along with three riolu pups, one who ran ahead and had touched the flower, and an tired looking bayleaf, worried for the pregnant female. All of the group, save the navy blue male, went inside the old shack where the female gave birth. _

"_Well, Keitha, it looks like you were right" said the shiny male as he held up the small pup, who cried slightly. From his black paws, the little newborn's white fur shown like snow on Christmas. _

_Wait, snow, a white pup? I thought to myself, "Could it possibly?" _

"_Hiamovi, is it-?" asked the female, panting from having lost energy during the birth. _

"_It's alive, and a daughter Catori. A snow-furred female pup. It's just as Keitha predicted. 'A riolu of snow will be born to a blue and gold mated pair'," he handed the pup to its mother, " 'But only when its light is found will it set us free'. What does that part mean? Keitha?" Hiamovi asked the Bayleaf. _

"_That I know not, Hiamovi, but I am sure that all will be revealed in time" explained Keitha. _

_Hiamovi was about to speak when the navy blue male entered into the doorway. _

"_Hiamovi, is the pup born?" he asked. _

"_Yes, Kuruk. You're niece is born. A white riolu" explained Hiamovi. _

_The navy male, Kuruk, looked over at his sister-in-law holding his niece. It's white fur really shown as a small sunbeam made its way into the broken window of the shack. Kuruk smiled at the sight, but then sighed as he turned to his brother. _

"_Good. We have to be moving along, I hear the Houndoom coming close. I fear that they are at the bottom of the mountain. We must go" he said. _

"_Can you still walk, Catori?" asked the Shiny male, worried about his mate. _

"_I believe so. Help me up" stated Catori as she was lifted up. She stumbled slightly, but she managed to stay on her feet. She then turned to her mate. "I think I know what the other part of the prophesy means. 'When she finds her light will she set us free'. She won't find the light with us. Not while we are in that camp" she turned to her three pups, "Dyami, gather the basket that is in the shack and head to the river nearby with your sisters, I will meet you there in a little while" Catori then turned to Hiamovi, who had a look of resistance, but nodded in understanding. _

"_If that is what you think, then let it be done. It would be better for her to grow up as a strong healthy riolu and then evolve into a Lucario somewhere where she is safe and trains in better hands" said the father as he placed a paw on his mate's shoulder. He then took the pup in his arms and placed his paw on the pups head, "As your father, I grant you the gift of our species, to summon your aura and use it in the many ways that have passed down through our ancestors. Though you may not know the lessons, you will know them naturally when they come. Soar like the Swellow, swim like the sharpoon, run like the Rapidash, and fight like the warriors you were born to. You are a tribal pokemon, and we tribal pokemon are fighters, so fight" he instructed. The little pup than started to squirm and move it's limbs as if it were fighting the air and gave a small howl at the end. Hiamovi smiled at the pup as he felt tears roll down his face. He cuddled the pup in his arms one last time, saying a silent prayer, and handed the pup to its mother. _

"_Hiamovi!" shouted Kuruk as he started running to the pair, "They're here! Sooner than I had expected! We need to leave!" _

_Catori gasped as she held her pup close, fearing for its life. She looked to her mate, terrified of what is to happen. _

"_Catori, go down to the river. Place the pup in the basket and let it flow downstream. If what Keitha says is right, then it should end up at Cameron, the city of knights. She should grow up strong there. Give her a name that we can remember, as the name will be the symbol, the sound that our daughter has come to set us free" explained Hiamovi. _

_His mate gave a nod and started to run off, leaving him and his brother to fight. He ran over to his brother's side and prepared for what is to come. _

"_Just like when we were pups, eh Kuruk?" asked the shiny lucario, a smirk played on his lips. _

_Kuruk just laughed and smirked back as the Houndooms finally came into view. _

_Both bipedal jackals unsheathe their claws from their paws, bared their teeth and growled as the fire dogs made their way to them. _

_Once they were in about a sevipers length, the two males jumped out of the way as the houndoom split in half, two to Hiamovi, and two to Kuruk. _

_Kuruk used his aura to summon a long-handled axe and first used it to block the bite of one of the houndooms and, with its grip tight on the handle, tossed the fire dog toward the other that was coming from behind him. He then retreated to the trees only to appear behind the houndooms, stamping their faces to the ground. As he waited for their next attack, he took a glance at his brother, who was fighting more at a distance. _

_Hiamovi was using his aura to create a bow with arrows, shooting them at a rapid pace with them oncoming. When they got too close, he created a dagger and slashed at the other fire dog that he missed, all while staying light on his feet, as if he were bouncing forward and back on the palms. He then turned back toward the mountain path to see the same poachers that had attacked the fort and my friends. _

_The two sides, the hunters and the hunted, were about to clash for another battle when the scene cleared. _

_Vision end_

"NO!" I shouted as I sunk to my knees at the flower. It's blue orb moved back inside it's cocoon and dimmed down to nothing. I slammed my fist into the ground beside me, letting a few more tears fall from my eyes. I wiped them away and was about to leave when I remembered that Catori had taken me and my siblings to the river. I decided to follow the path and see for myself what really happened to my family.

I finally made it to the river. It was almost an exact image from my dream, save for the greener grass and clear weather. I looked around the area and found a time flower right by a rock. I was about to touch it, but it opened and activated all on its own. I then saw the dream, only this one was slightly different.

_Vision_

_Catori and her pups were running into the clearing. The Lucario was panting from the running and also from still being tired after giving birth to the little bundle she carried in her arms. She looked behind her and saw Keitha come into view. _

"_I was able to get away, but the madmen will be on us soon. We need to hurry with this before they discover the child, Catori" said the tired Bayleef. _

"_Thank you Keitha, this will be quick" Catori nodded. _

"_Mother, why are we out here? What is going on?" asked the eldest pup, Dyami._

"_Because Dyami, we can't let the bad people try to take your young sister. If they do, they will do horrible things to her." said Catori. _

"_Where's papa?" asked a little female pup, Nakoma. _

"_Doesn't he want to say goodbye?" asked Shiu, her twin sister. _

"_Your father, Hiamovi, is busy distracting the bad people." said Catori. "He said his goodbyes earlier, Nakoma and Sihu. Now it is our turn. Dyami, set the basket on the ground. Keitha, do you have the slumber spell ready?"_

"_Yes Catori" said Keitha._

'_This is just like my dream, only I feel like it's different somehow' I thought to myself. _

_Catori placed her paw on the little pup's arm and, strangely enough, I could have sworn I heard my mother's thoughts. _

'_Young pup, you are a tribal pokemon, and we have wisdom that is as everlasting and growing as the wind that moves with the earth. As the one who gave you birth, I grant you the wisdom and the tongue of the tribal. Your father had given you his strength as his gift for survival, now I give you the wisdom to use it. This knowledge will serve as a gift of tracking and identification, but later it will also be a gift of creative skill and strategy. Use it wisely as you grow and when you do find your light' _

_She finished her thought as the removed her paw, revealing the red mark that faded to black, my dove marking. _

"_Chenoa. Yes, Chenoa will be your name, my little dove. Our ancestors will watch over you, just as they have for us. May they guide you to a place of safety and serenity and may they also guide you back to the people you were born to. Little ones, say goodbye to your sister" _

_My younger siblings gathered around and I heard their prayers as well. _

_I heard my older brother, Dyami, first. _

"_Dearest sister, please grow strong like dad and take down these terrible people who plan to work us to the death. We wish to have freedom, so please, come back and grant us that freedom" _

_Then came Nakoma, _

"_As a female, you will be underestimated by other pokemon. My prayer is that you show them that you are more than a delegate flower and more of a deadly nightshade. Please, become a leader for us to follow" _

_Finally, Shiu said her prayer, _

"_You will be safe away from these people sister, and may you stay safe for your childhood and thereafter. All I ask is that you come back some day and become the hope that the people need to gain their strength back. Become the hope, our savior, our champion" _

_The little ones backed away and Catori, my mother, kissed me one last time before placing the lid on the basket and released it to the river. By the time Catori reached the bank, the Houndoom, along with my father and uncle, appeared. The two males were starting to get tired, as I followed their movements, until my eyes came upon a small bundle in the high grass. I made my way to it as the battle moved on. It came to an end when one of the poachers grabbed Dyami and placed a knife at his neck. Keitha was forced to flee with a Houndoom on her tail and the others stayed, surrounding the family. _

"_Either surrender or the little pup gets it!" yelled the man as he pushed the knife close to Dyami's neck. _

_All three adults looked in shock as Dyami started to tear up in fear. They looked to each other and hung their heads as they kneeled in defeat. The Houndoom were on them, as two more picked up my sisters by the scruffs, careful not to harm them, strangely. _

"_Now, I know that one of you is the alpha leading pair. It's obvious who the female is, but which one of you is her mate?" asked the poacher. _

_I noticed that Kuruk was looking at his brother, my father, with a serious defeated glare as I heard him say telepathically 'I'm sorry brother'. _

"_I am" Kuruk said out loud, fearing what was in store. _

_The poacher gave a dark smile as he ordered the Houndoom and the other poachers to take the family into the truck. Hiamovi started to struggle in the men's arms, trying to break free. The leader then grabbed Kuruk by the throat and pushed him to the ground, right where the dead body lay. _

"_You did well in leading your family out, but this time, your people will fall. Without you, there will be no one left to lead them away" he chuckled. _

_I could have sworn I felt time stop as I heard my uncle's voice, as if he were talking to me in person. _

"_Little white pup, I may not know your name, but I do know that someday you will come back to us. As your father's brother, I was taught that generosity is the kindest way to gain someone's trust and respect. I once had that, but I turned my back on a close friend and lost my respect as a leader. I taught my own brother what the meaning of generosity and kindness were and what accomplishments you can achieve with it. When you find my body in the future, and my bones come into contact with your touch, let this, my gift of generosity, kindness, and self-confidence, be given to you in your journey to discover your roots. Save those who need you, with an open mind and heart. When you fight, know the consequences and rewards from both sides, what both of you will gain and lose. Take judgment to heart and never, ever, let that warm flame of generosity die out" there was a pause before I heard a gunshot and then hear my uncle's last dying word, "Goodbye" _

_The poacher stood up and heard my uncle struggling to breathe that, without warning, he fired again, only this time, silence was all that was heard from the once living warrior. It was broken, however, when my father struggled to fight back, trying to get near his now dead brother. My family was loaded up into the van and they all drove off as the time flower faded away. _

_End vision_

I stood there over my uncle's dead decayed body, staring in shock of what had occurred. My father, is in fact, the leader of the tribal pokemon and my uncle took the punishment that he was to receive. That sacrifice, was more than what I could ever do. And because of the love that Kuruk shared with my father, he was willing to give up his life for one to live and see his purpose through.

I kneeled before my uncle and touched his decaying paw bones and felt a blue aura surround me. The light felt so warm and welcoming against my night-cold body, as if my uncle's spirit was hugging me, supporting me in all I had done, all that will be done in battles to come, and also calming my upset tense nerves about me not controlling my power. I felt like he was giving me the calmness needed to focus on my abilities and becoming one with my own spirit. It was then that I realized, that I felt the same support and comfort from Lucario after our 'incident' and from my masters in the past two years. I noticed that my vision started to blur as tears started rolling down my cheeks. I sighed as I started to feel like I had a new birth, a new life, a second chance to become who I am meant to be. Standing up, I gave my uncle's body a silent thank you and quickly gathered a few rocks to make a small grave over his bones in remembrance and grief.

Once I was finished, I noticed a group of familiar auras further down the river. 'Bout time I went down to regroup. I still have a mission to finish. I just hope that Ash and the others can return the favor of helping me accomplish my mission, to set my pokemon free' I thought as I rushed toward the group, a new confidence burning within me.

*Lucario's POV*

We made our way out of the forest to a nearby river. We searched down the path that Legacy took, but there were hardly any traces of her presence after a while, so we made our way to the place where most people go when they cry, to a river. I was riding ahead of the jeep and neared the water's edge when I stopped and dismounted off of Silver. I looked around to see if I could see Legacy, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Legacy!" I shouted, but received no answer. The jeep caught up with me and Silver and the gang started shouting for Legacy as well. We shouted for at least ten minutes when I noticed a time flower on the other side of the river. "Ash! A time flower's here! It may help us figure out where Legacy is!" I shouted.

The gang gathered on the other side of the river when I reached down to touch the flower's smooth crystal surface. The blue orb appeared and the area started to show a shadowy scene from the past, only it wasn't really Legacy, it was in relation to her.

_Vision_

_It was spring time on a cloudy mid-afternoon where two people are finishing up their lunch, along with their pokemon. The first was a rather elder looking man, around mid-40's, was sitting next to his Absol, who was sleeping on his side with his owner petting its head. The man's long ponytailed greyish light auburn hair was slightly hidden by a large rimmed white cowboy hat. A black gloved hand reached up to turn the hat upwards, revealing a squared face with bright blue eyes and a chopish standard beard playing his top lip. He pulled out a pocket watch from his gray vest that was over a short sleeved brown turtleneck. After placing the pocket watch back in his pocket, he stood and dusted his dark blue pants and toe-kicked his dark grey boots. _

"_It's almost two. We should probably head back. Ilene will probably be expecting us. Are you finished with lunch Athena?" asked the man as he turned to his daughter. _

'_Athena? Wait, didn't Legacy have a mistress named Athena? Then, does this mean?' I thought to myself. _

"_Not quite father. Well, I'm finished. But apparently midnight hasn't finished" said Athena as she looked at her Umbreon behind her. She was wearing a halter-sports top covered by a dark red cropped no-sleeve vest, leaving her torso bare and open. Her short, choppy, sandy-blond hair was parted on the side, under a blue beanie, shaping her heart-shaped face and bringing out her purple eyes on her tan skin. Two separate dark red bell-sleeves grace her arms along. A bright yellow skirt with a dark red pokeball design graced over her lower area and her mid-thigh length black leggings. She dusted her white mid-calf socks and her tan and red-brown boots as she stood. She was about to pull out a pokeball when her Umbreon jumped into the river. _

"_Midnight! What are you doing?!" shouted Athena as she ran to the river's edge. _

_The Umbreon made its way to the middle of the river where a small, thickly-woven basket was floating down the river. Midnight bit down on one of the handles and started to swim his way back to shore. _

"_Midnight, what do you have there boy?" asked Athena. _

_Midnight started to sniff the basket, then turned and called the absol from his sleeping position. The disaster pokemon woke up and made his way sleepingly to the basket. He first gave a small sniff, but then went wide eyed and started to sniff it everywhere. The two dark pokemon looked at each other with confusion and fear, then turned to their masters. Athena's father made his way to the basket and lifted the lid, went silent for a second, and gave a soft gasp and then a sad sigh. He then picked up what was in the basket and turned to Athena. _

"_Now I know why our pokemon went crazy" said her father as he turned to her, holding a small bundle wrapped in a mutli-colored tribal blanket._

_He removed the blanket to reveal something that was a shock to me and the gang. _

_There, in the man's arms, was a tiny, newborn riolu. But this was no ordinary Riolu because it had snow-white fur and a black bird marking on its arm. It was then that I realized that the pup was in fact, Legacy. And these two people must have been her mistress and grandmaster, Athena Rosary and Horus Cladern. So what she told me back at the palace was true. But how did she end up in a river, especially since she is a newborn here?_

_Athena looked in shock at the little white bundle that her father was holding. The little pup lifted its tiny paw to show that it had no white spot where the nub that would later evolve into a spike was not seen, a common trait with newborn riolu. _

"_This is a newborn father. Why was it in a basket? And where is it's mother?" Athena said as she looked around for an answer. She did get her answer immediately after she talked, not as a figure, but as a sound. From the forest that was a good 150 meters behind us, a gunshot rang through the air, followed by a second one shortly after the first. The two masters looked on in shock and looked down at the white pup, who started to whine and squirm with eyes still closed. _

"_Father, may I?" asked Athena as she held out her arms, a crestfallen look upon her face. _

_Horus looked down at the pup before looking at his daughter, nodding and handing the little pup to her. _

_Athena took little Legacy in her arms and held the fragile pup close to her chest as a small tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_I am so sorry little one. If only we knew. We could have saved your family. But I won't let you get like that" she pulled the little pup away so she could look at her, "I promise to make you strong enough to take down many men and pokemon" _

_Horus placed a hand on her shoulder, "Athena, I don't think it's a good idea to make her a killer, but I will say that we shall make her a strong aura guardian so she can fight with persistence and honor" he then looked down at the pup, "We will make you a warrior, a new Legacy" just as he said that name, the white pup opened her amber red eyes. _

"_Father, I think we have a name for her. Legacy, the warrior of a new era and Aura Guardian of Cameron Palace!" Athena said as she lifted the little pup to the sky, who started to whine loudly for being scared of the big world around her. _

_End Vision_

I stood there shocked, and I could tell that the rest of the gang was shocked too. It was one thing to lose your master in a betrayal, but it was another to lose your entire family to pokemon hunters. After seeing the incident, I now have a newfound respect for Legacy. She wasn't the one who killed her masters because they were practically the only parents that she could have. I felt my stomach and heart sink as I thought back to what I had said, now knowing that I should really think before I spoke. I was about to speak when I heard footsteps from the other side of the river. I looked over to see Legacy with a regretful look on her face. I returned her expression with ears down and scrunched shoulders, suddenly not so confident with myself.

"I guess you saw how I was founded by my masters? Too bad I didn't see it, but I have an understanding, thanks to what happened a few miles upstream" explained Legacy.

"I'm sorry,…about your parents" I said.

She gave a sigh, closed her eyes and looked down, "Those bullets weren't for my parents. My Uncle took the place of my father in murder and execution"

"What do you mean Legacy?" asked Max.

She then told us of how she found the shack where she was born and what happened shortly after. She also explained about how she is actually the savior to her race, The Tribal Pokemon. I could tell that she was worried, but there was something else that also changed about her. Her amber eyes seemed a bit more, what's the word, soulful? They seem brighter and warmer than before, like a calming candle flame. I started to feel warm just looking at them, but I also felt…happy around her, like I was with a long lost friend that I had reunited with. I could tell something changed with her, and I liked it, a lot.

"Lucario? Are you ok? Your muzzle's turning red" Legacy asked.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and I felt heat rise of to my face, possibly making my blush glow brighter than a fire type.

Legacy noticed this and tilted her head slightly, "Lucario?"

I quickly covered my snout and nose, preventing the nosebleed that was coming from her giving me that cute look, but I tried to stay calm.

"I-I'm fine. Just…..tired. And besides, it's late, we should get back to the campsite and get some sleep. We still have to get Pikachu" I said, changing the subject, hoping to calm my nerves.

Everyone agreed to do so and we made it back to the site safe and sound. The humans gathered in the jeep while the pokemon slept outside.

Silver's flames died out by the time we got back to the campsite and Legacy was lying down on his back. I was on my way to a large crystal when…

"Lucario?"

I turned to see Legacy standing up, looking at me with two blankets in hand.

"You know, if your cold, you can sleep on Silver's side. He makes a nice pillow when you don't have a sleeping bag", she then rubbed the back of her head with her free paw, "and sadly, I forgot that back at the palace" she said while chuckling embarrassingly.

I chuckled lightly and decided that it was rather cold out, "Sure, why not? It is cold after all. No point of getting sick while on the mission"

The two of us made our way back to Silver and he was already asleep. Legacy then handed me one of the blankets she was holding and went down to get ready to sleep. I followed her lead, covered myself with the blanket and turned to look at Legacy. She was out like a light, with one of her paws beside her smiling face, quietly snoring and her tail silently swishing back and forth. The white Lucario looked perfectly at peace with herself as she slept and I was quickly the same as I felt my eyelids, heavy with slumber, flutter themselves closed. But before I gave in, I scooted closer to Legacy, gave her a small peck on the nose and let my tail gently touch hers. It was after that that sleep finally gave in and I was lulled into a pleasant sleep.

**Well this is it for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this. And again, sorry for putting this on hiatus, but life is life and school is school. Hopefully I will be able to end this all by this coming August, along with the sequels, but this will not be easy to juggle with. So please just be patient with me and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And thank you to those who have been patient with me, you're the bestest! XD**


End file.
